


Liquid Luck

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Liquid Luck

**Title:** Liquid Luck  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Kiss  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, possible spoilers for HBP (the movie), although, this, sadly, didn't happen in it.  
 **A/N:** Harry's feeling lucky.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Liquid Luck

~

As Ron assured Gryffindor’s Quidditch victory, the party focussed on him. Everyone was cheering, even Hermione.

“Brilliant, mate,” Harry whispered, not counting on being heard over the din.

Nevertheless, Ron spun as if attuned to his voice. “Thanks.”

Harry smiled. “I didn’t give you liquid luck.”

Ron nodded. “I figured.” He blushed. “Although maybe you should’ve.”

“Why?”

Ron leaned in. “So I’d feel more confident about doing this.” He snogged Harry to cheers from the watching crowd.

They pulled apart, blushing furiously. As one, they turned to look at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. “About time!”

Harry loved liquid luck.

~


End file.
